Jaded Birth
by Jade Opal
Summary: How Christine Burns got pregnant. Post Episode 1, Prequel to 'Unknown Father'. OBiWanOC.


Christine walked through the palace halls after the Victory Ceremony. She holds her stomach as she winces from the pain. She falls to her knees as she gasps for air. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looks up to see someone that she had not expected…Obi-Wan.

"Are you alright, my love?" he asked as he knelt next to Christine.

She hated it when he called her 'love'.

"I'm fine, Obi-Wan."

"No, you're not. This happened before, you know."

"It has not. You think that this happened…Wait, this did happen before. How did you know that I was pregnant?"

"I knew about…WHAT! YOU'RE PREGNANT! WITH WHO!"

"Stop shouting, someone could hear you, Obi-Wan."

"But…you…pregnant…?"

"Yes, I am."

"With Who? How long? Christine…please… (Takes Christine's hand in his.) Tell me."

Christine looks at Obi-Wan in the eye. His aquamarine-blue eyes were telling her that he wanted to know everything. She sighed as she struggled to get onto her feet. Obi-Wan helped her stand.

"I guess I have to start from the beginning then. It all started about three months ago…"

(Begin Flashback)

_Christine was walking through the crowded market in the busy planet of Coruscant. She was wearing a worn out pilot's suit and had her lightsaber in the blaster's holster._

_'This 'spy-business' really sucks. Yoda knew that this was a bad idea, but no, I had to do it… for the best of myself. I didn't want to get involved with Kenobi or I would have been asked to leave the Academy a long time ago._

_'It's just good to return after three years. Now, I can do what I always wanted to do…be with my friends and train on my new powers.' Christine said in her mind as she entered the glistening Jedi Academy._

_A young, handsome lad of 23 walked into the entrance of the Academy and saw Christine._

_"Chris!" the boy yelled as he ran up to her and hugged her._

_"Gee, Obi-Wan, you sure have improved your matters," Christine said as they parted._

_"Sorry, Christine, but it has been three years since we were together, you know. I really am sorry."_

_"It's okay."_

_"Say, how about you and I get a drink later?"_

_"That's not a bad idea…as soon as I get out of this monkey suit and I talked to Yoda and the Council," Christine said as she headed up the stairs._

_'She really has changed. She really did. She's no longer the person that would address me as 'Rookie' or 'Slow Learner'. She has changed these past three years.' Obi-Wan thought as he left the Academy to meet up with his mentor, Qui-Gon Jinn, in the gardens for his meditation lessons._

_Christine entered the top of the Jedi Chambers in full Jedi attire. She knew that Yoda and the others were astonished and glad to see her again after three years of isolation. She bowed and said:_

_"Greetings, Master Yoda, Master Windu, Master Rancisis, Master Gallia, Master Koon, Master Billaba, Master Koth, Master Poof, Master Tiin, Master Yaddle, and Jedi Knight Mundi. After 3 years of isolated training, I have returned to obtain the goals of the Jedi: to maintain peace and justice to the known Republic. But, among my training, I have also reports that might shock you all._

_"The Sith, who have been our enemies for a millennia, has returned…with the aid of the Trade Federation."_

_Whispers spread among the council members._

_"How can you be certain, Young Jedi?" Master Gallia asked._

_"Long ago, my grandmother, Princess Rita of Jansport, told the Jedi Council that one of her grandchildren will process the ability to look into the future and bring an end to all wars…that child…is me._

_"Long has this vision passed and nothing had been revealed to you. Now that I have returned, I also bring my powers to aid the Jedi."_

_Yoda looked at Christine and began to look into her mind. He saw that no only had she trained on her own, she had also spied on the Trade Federation and on Senator Palatine._

_"…That is all, Christine. You may go," Master Windu said, ending the meeting._

_Christine bowed once more and left the room._

Obi-Wan…

_'Leave me alone.' Obi-Wan said in his mind._

_He was kneeling on the grass, meditating alone._

Obi-Wan…Obi-Wan…

_"Obi-Wan."_

_Obi-Wan opened his eyes to find Christine in front of him._

_"Chris…What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice hinted eager._

_"I'm here to pick you up for a romantic dinner for two and a drink in the most requested bar in Coruscant," The girl replied as her hands caressed his stubby hair._

_"Dinner seems nice."_

_"Alright…Let's go," Christine said as she took Obi-Wan's hand in hers and led him out of the gardens._

_The two leave the Core-Saint bar an hour later. Christine walked a bit off as she tripped, but Obi-Wan caught her in time._

_"Christine Lillian Burns, I never knew that you could get so drunk easily," The Padawan said as he helped Christine walk a bit. "Where are you staying, Chris?"_

_"Over there…The Woodwork Inn," Christine replied as the two walk over to the building._

_Obi-Wan was rushing to remove his clothing so he could insert himself into Christine faster without much delay when and if she cried out for him to enter at will. He suckled her breasts and rubbed her nipples with hungry suckles. Christine loved the attention he gave her nice sized breasts. _

_"Oh Obi-Wan, suckle me," Christine cried out. _

_Obi-Wan continued to suckle Christine's breasts as he started to drift down her belly kissing his way to her brown mound of public hair. He stared at the brown mound before he proceeded to probe the slit with his tongue. He gently spread her legs far enough where he could probe even further with his hand. _

_"Oh Obi-Wan!" Christine cried out as she felt his tongue caress her clit. _

_She bucked against his probing tongue. _

_Obi-Wan knew she was about to cum when he found air instead of her clit in front of him. He looked up to see Christine push him down flat on his back as she kissed his lips tasting herself on his lips and his tongue._

_ "Chris?" _

_"Hush. It's my turn," whispered Christine. _

_She straddled him over his chest as she proceeded to kiss her way down his chin to his neck to his chest where she used the tip of her tongue to tease his nipples. _

_"Oh Christine," moaned Obi-Wan. _

_He could barely see as stars appeared in front of his eyes. The sensation that Christine was giving him was almost too much for him to handle before he realized that she had stopped._

_ "Christine?" _

_"Don't move, Obi-Wan. Just don't move," Christine whispered, as she reached between her legs, took hold of his shaft with her hand and moved away from his shaft._

_ "Oh don't pout, Obi-Wan." _

_Obi-Wan pouted as she removed his shaft from her warmth. "I'm not pouting." _

_"Oh yes, you are," whispered Christine, as she licked him. _

_"Oh God. Keep that up and I'll really be horny, Christine," Obi-Wan whispered, as he gasped in shock. _

_Christine looked at him and purred, "Come here, lover." _

_She stood up and pulled the covers down from her bed and lay down. Obi-Wan climbed next to Christine. _

_"Christine..." Obi-Wan spoke, voice wavering. _

_"Obi-Wan, you and I both want this," Christine whispered, as she kissed his lips. _

_"I know but I need to ask you this. If I...by chance that it's too painful or you feel like we need to stop, just say so and I'll pull out," said Obi-Wan, looking at her gently. _

_"I know, Obi-Wan," replied Christine. "I want you, Obi-Wan." _

_"Are you sure?" he asked. _

_"Yes," whispered Christine, as she pulled him against her body and started to kiss his lips. _

_He couldn't resist Christine's warmth no more. He covered her body with his own and gently pushed her thighs apart. He slid into her warmth with a low moan. _

_Christine felt Obi-Wan's member at her entrance and then he pushed himself deep within her. She felt the pain of her virgin seal breaking as his member went deeper within her. Then, all she could think of was making out with Obi-Wan and the pain was gone from her memory as she started to thrust her hips hungrily against Obi-Wan's thrusts. _

_Christine cried out as she had her first orgasm. Obi-Wan got faster and harder as he buried himself deeper within Christine's warmth, then he expelled and collapsed against her body. _

_Christine felt like she was on fire as the first wave of the orgasm went through her. She could feel her hips tightening around Obi-Wan's second brain in a vise that was holding him still._

_ "Oh Obi-Wan," she whispered breathlessly. "That was good," She managed to say before sleep overcame the two._

_The next morning, Obi-Wan woke up to an empty spot on the bed. He got up and saw that there was a note where Christine's spot on the bed was. It read:_

_'Bad news, I'm afraid…I'm being sent on another mission, one that I may never see you again. As a token of our love, I leave you my love and my soul. I love you…till the end of time. _

_Yours forever more, _

_Chris_

_Obi-Wan sat up on the bed and began to do something that he had never done in his life before: he began to cry._

(End Flashback)

"…That's about it. You know the rest of the story, Obi-Wan. Please…don't leave me," Christine said as she turned her back on Obi-Wan and began to cry.

Obi-Wan was scared now that he heard of how Christine got pregnant…and he didn't know what to do.

"There's only one way to clear this…we get married and we'll raise our child."

This caused Christine to turn around to face Obi-Wan. Her eyes were blood shot from crying and they seemed to be popping out of their sockets.

"What? No, there has to be another way, Obi-Wan. There has to be."

"It's the only way, love."

"We Can't Do It. The codes forbid it to happen."

"Then, we won't tell them. Look…Hon, I know that you and Yoda share a bond together, but there's no possibility that this is let out. Please, you have to understand…I love you and you know it, Chris."

"(Sigh) Obi-Wan, I never told you this because I had no guts to tell you it before… (Sighs again) I want to be your wife."

"I was wondering if you were going to ask me that sooner or later," Obi-Wan said as he took out a small ring that had diamonds all around the band.

"Oh, Obi-Wan…this is…this is very beautiful," Christine said as she slipped the ring onto her left ring finger.

"Well, it's not as beautiful as you…" Obi-Wan said as Christine kissed him.

Obi-Wan tensed a bit before he held the girl of his dreams, his newly wedded wife, his lover, the bearer of his child. As he leaned into the kiss, Obi-Wan felt hands on the back of his neck. It turned out to be Christine's. He placed one hand on her lower back while he ran through the girl's long, silky brown hair with his other hand.

When they parted, Christine smiled. Obi-Wan returned the smile with a peck on the girl's soft lips.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Hmm."

"So, when's the wedding?"

"We just had it," Obi-Wan said as he lifted Chris into his arms and walked towards a room that wasn't that far from where they stood.

THE END

© 2003 Danielle Choy™


End file.
